pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Marzials
Théophile-Jules-Henri "Theo" Marzials (20 December 1850 - 2 February 1920) was an English poet and songwriter. He is the author of "A Tragedy", which has been called the worst poem ever written.Howse, Christopher. "Did this man really write the worst poem ever?", The Daily Telegraph, 18 October 2006. Web, 16 August 2007. After writing and performing several popular songs, he vanished into obscurity. His poetry is seen as an example of 19th-century aestheticism.Stasny, John F. "Theo Marzials Biography". Web, 16 August 2007. Life Marzials's father, Antoine-Theophile Marzials, was the pastor of the French Protestant Church of London and had been a clergyman before visiting London in 1839. While there he met Mary Ann Jackson (Marzials' mother) and the couple married. Theo was the youngest of their five children. He was educated at Merchant Taylors' SchoolMinchin, J. G. C., Our public schools, their influence on English history; Charter house, Eton, Harrow, Merchant Taylors', Rugby, St. Paul's Westminster, Winchester (London, 1901), p. 195. His brother, Frank Marzials, was a prolific author of poetry, essays, and biographies and an accountant general in the army; he was knighted in 1904. In 1870 Marzials started work at the British Museum as a junior assistant in the librarian's office. There he would work with Coventry Patmore, John Payne, Arthur O'Shaughnessy, and Edmund Gosse, with whom he would form a particularly close friendship. Marzials was described in 1894 as a "poet and eccentric" by parodist Max Beerbohm,"The Works of Max Beerbohm". Accessed 16 August 2007. Marzials's behaviour was often seen as eccentric and unusual, and he often gave impromptu performances of his works. He is quoted as saying "Am I not the darling of the British Museum reading room?" while inside that same silent room. Marzials worked at the British Museum until his retirement at the age of 32, after which he received a pension of £38 a year. This was supplemented by royalties from his published work which were estimated at around £1000 annually. The relationship between Marzials and fellow author Edmund Gosse is debated, with some claims that their relationship was more than platonic. Marzials retired to Colyton, Devon in the early 1900s where he became addicted to chlorodyne. He died there in February 1920. Writing Poetry In 1873 Marzials's only published collection of poetry was released. The Gallery of Pigeons, and other poems included "A Tragedy", an unusual poem that has often been called the worst ever written in the English language. The poem has been chosen as the worst ever by Ross and Kathryn Petras in the 1997 book Very Bad Poetry and by the Not Terribly Good Club of Great Britain along with many other writers and critics."The Worst Poem Ever Written in the English Language". Accessed 16 August 2007. However, Ford Madox Ford called the collection "by far the most exquisite ... by any of the lesser Pre-Raphaelite poets". Other poems by Marzials featured in the Yellow Book, an important literary periodical of the late 19th century.FirstScience. "Theophilus Marzials (1850-1920)". Accessed 16 August 2007. Gerard Manley Hopkins described Marzials's "Rondel" as having "an art and finish rare in English verse". John M. Munro edited a selection of Marzials's poems and had them published in 1974. He referred to him as "interesting rather than significant, a literary curiosity, perhaps, rather than a neglected genius." Music Marzials later spent much of his time as a composer and in 1883 released Pan Pipes, which coupled his music with the work of Christina Rossetti and the illustrations of Walter Crane. The most successful of his songs was 1878's "Twickenham Ferry", which was well received in both England and America, and a musical version of Algernon Charles Swinburne's poem "Ask Nothing More of Me, Sweet", which became one of the most popular ballads of the 1880s. Around the same time, Marzials collaborated with Alberto Randegger as a librettist on Arthur Goring Thomas' Esmeralda, an opera based on the character of the same name from Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Recognition "A Tragedy" was chosen as the "worst poem ever written in the English language" by Stephen Pile in his Book of Heroic Failures: Official Handbook of the Not Terribly Good Club of Great Britain, and by Kathryn and Ross Petras in their Very Bad Poetry.Bad Poetry: A Tragedy, A Luminous Halo, November 28, 2006. Blogspot, Web, Sep. 29, 2013. Publications Poetry *''The Gallery of Pigeons, and other poems. London: Henry S. King, 1873. Music *''Pan-Pipes: A book of old songs (illustrated by Walter Crane). London: Routledge, 1883. *''Esmeralda: An opera in four acts'' (libretto, with Alberto Randegger). London: Boosey, 1883. Poems by Theo Marzials #A Tragedy See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Spring" * "A Tragedy" at A Luminous Halo *Marzials in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "A Pastoral," "Twickenham Ferry," "May Margaret," "Last Night," "Carpe Diem" ;Books * ;Music * ;About *"New contender for worst poem ever written" at The Guardian *Did this man really write the worst poem ever?" at The Daily Telegraph Category:1850 births Category:1920 deaths Category:British poets Category:British composers Category:English people of French descent Category:People educated at Merchant Taylors' School, Northwood Category:19th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:English songwriters Category:Poets Category:Songwriters